Adam and More Visiting NBC Studios (DeviantArt stuff)
For puppyluv1993 , RiaraSands , latextanja , millycomedian4567 , HaleyC7995 , Niaarts459 and Fortnermations Mary is owned by MGM Home Entertainment Pamela Wells is owned by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Television Hello Nurse, Yakko Warner, Wakko Warner and Dot Warner are owned by Warner Bros., A WarnerMedia Company and Amblin Entertainment Violet Beauregarde is owned by Warner Bros., Wolper Pictures, Inc. and The Quaker Oats Company (owner of PepsiCo) Giselle from "Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie" is owned by Todd J. Greenwald, Pretty River Productions, LLC, It's a Laugh Productions and Disney-ABC Home Entertainment & Television Distribution Vanna Piri, Captain Caveman, Dee Dee Sykes, Brenda Chance, Taffy Dare, Josephine "Josie" McCoy, Valerie Brown, Melody Valentine, Judy Jetson, Penelope Pitstop, Heidi, April Stewart, Linka, Pepper, Merilee and Jana are owned by Hanna-Barbera and Warner Bros., A WarnerMedia Company The Unknown Blue Danube Fairy, Judy Bellaire, Edith 'Eadie' Chapman, The Unknown Calico Girl, Goldilocks, The Captain and the Kids, Count Screwloose, J.R. The Wonder Dog, Hattie Tuttle, Mary Haines, Crystal Allen, Sylvia Fowler, Terry Randall, Cora Jordan Overton, Marylin, Diana “Ann” Boyce, Patricia Hollmann, Carol Clayton, Mary Clay, Marcia, Claire Donahue, Patricia Sloan, Sally Parker, Marianne de Beaumanoir, Lenore Brent, Susan Gallagher, Sandra Kolter, Margot Sherwood Merrick, Shelia Regan, Gabrille Gerard, Jo Hayden, Fay Cheyney, Jamie Rowan, Margaret and Susan Turner, Karen Vanmeer and Bartlett McMasters, Joy Ryan, Mary Hale, Betsy Booth, Lily Mars, Kate Bence, Linda, Diane Lovering, Lucie Manette, Rose Marie, Mary McKay, Marvin Myles Ransome, Betty Haines, Kathy Selden, Pinkie Wingate, Julie Eden, Aiden Walker, Penny Morris, Kitty Foyle, Terry Randall, Esther Smith, Katie Higgins, Veronica Fisher, Andrew Larkin, Veronica & Larkin's Daughter, Esther Blodgett, Susan Vance, Mary Peabody, Nellie Kelly, Susan Bradley, Manon DeVargnes, Peggy, Bugs Bunny, Tweety, Tom & Jerry, Gwen Marlowe, Lila Henley, Joseph "Joe" Brady, Susan Abbott, Martha Gibson, Patricia 'Pat' Mahoney, Mae Doyle D'Amato, Molly Mahoney, Ethel, Patsy Barton, Christine Forrest, Abbey Ames, Ethel S. "Dynamite" Jackson, The Moth, Esther Smith, Tracy Samantha Lord, Tess Harding, Klara Novak, Iris Martin, Honey Bee, Jill, Red Hot Riding Hood, Mistress Mary, Peep the Alien, Crimson O'Hairoil, Witch Hazel, Robyn Starling, Ann Darrow, Buddy, Cookie, Annie Hughes, Clara, and Kayley are owned by Warner Bros., A WarnerMedia Company Humphrey the Bear, The Golden Harp, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Honey Lemon, Luz, Lizzie, Hildy Gloom, Anne Boonchuy, Elisa Maza, Sprig Plantar, Claudette, Laurette, Paulette, Ingrid Third, Hop Pop Plantar, Polly Plantar, Bonkers D. Bobcat, Miranda Wright, Fawn Deer, Eilonwy, Mabel Pines, Dipper Pines, Soos Ramirez, Wendy Corduroy, Maggie Pesky, Pepper Ann Pearson, Taran, Helga Sinclair, Snow White, GoGo Tomago, Pinocchio, The Moth and her boyfriend, Jane Porter, Esmeralda, Anna, Elsa, Penny Forrester, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Tinkerbell, Pocahontas, Giselle from Disney's "Enchanted", Merida, Slue-Foot Sue, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, The Genie of the Lamp, Persephone - the Goddess of Spring, Aladdin, Jasmine, Fa Mulan, Bolt, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Star Butterfly, Eclipsa Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Ichabod Crane, Wendy, Alice, Katrina Van Tessel, The Blue Fairy, Belle, Princess Calla, Elena, Rapunzel, Tiana, Moana Wailiki, Ariel, Cinderella and Aurora are owned by The Walt Disney Company Victoria Hoffman, Molly Donahue, Susan Miller, Nell Forbes, Lyn Lesley, Lili Heiser, Rose Loomis, The Girl, Kathryn 'Kay' Latimer, "Miss Adams", Laura Hunt, Leslie Hale, Pola Debevoise, Ellen Brant Harland, Lois, Laurel Amanda Dell and Lorelei Lee are owned by Disney/FOX Seymour Skinner, Superintendent Chalmers, Homer Simpson, Marge Simpson, Lisa Simpson, Bart Simpson, Maggie Simpson and Martin Prince are owned by Matt Groening, Gracie Films, 20th Century Fox Television and Disney Television Animation Goldie, Vanessa Bloome, Felix the Cat, Princess Oriana, Goldie, Megamind, Roxanne Ritchi, The Queen Bee, Perry Popgun, Astrea, Chel, Little Lulu, Priscilla, Susan Murphy, B.O.B., Tigress, Little Audrey Smith's Teacher and Bo Peep are owned by DreamWorks Animation and Universal Pictures Fiona "Fi" Phillips is owned by Tom J. Astle, No Equal Entertainment, Inc., Fair Dinkum Productions and Disney Channel Productions Doraemon, Shizuka Minamoto (Sue) and Nobita Nobi (Noby) are owned by Fujiko Fujio Cinderella and the Princess were owned by Jam Handy for The Jam Handy Organization and Chevrolet Elmo Aardvark & Vava LaVoom are owned by Renegade Animation and Will Ryan Prod. Co., Ltd. Zeek is owned by Glen Barstia Jennie Marlowe belongs to Universal Pictures Gamora is owned by The Walt Disney Company and Marvel Studios Woody Woodpecker, Little Bo Peep, Mary, Miss X and Princess Salami are owned by Walter Lantz Productions, Inc. and Universal Pictures Little Dot, Little Lotta and Little Audrey are owned by The Harvey Entertainment Company, Netflix DreamWorks Animation and NBCUniversal Television Distribution Claire Nuñez is owned by Guillermo del Toro, Double Dare You Productions, DreamWorks Animation Television, Universal Television and Netflix Christie Love was owned by George Kirgo & Peter Nelson, Wolper Productions and NBCUniversal Television Distribution Atomic Betty is owned by Trevor Bentley, Mauro Casales, Rob Davies & Olaf Miller Creepie Creecher is owned by Anthony Gaud, Chris Woods and Carin Greenberg Daisy Mae Schragg is owned by Al Capp and Tribune Content Agency Brenda Starr is owned by Mary Schmich & June Brigman and Tribune Content Agency Dotty Dripple is owned by Buford Tune Fritzi Ritz is owned by Ernie Bushmiller Claire Dearing is owned by Universal Pictures, Amblin Entertainment, Legendary Pictures, Perfect World Pictures and The Kennedy/Marshall Company Nika Nova is owned by Disney/PIXAR Mary Katherine Bomba and Nodrookie Leafman are owned by Disney-Fox and Blue Sky Studios Frankie 'Polly' Pamplemousse is owned by Cepia LLC, Corus Entertainment and Nelvana Ms. Q, Cinderella, Fanny Zilch, The Paul Terry Queen, Flebus, Sally Sargent, this unknown lady from the Dream Television set, and the Queen Ant are owned by Terrytoons and ViacomCBS Little Nell is owned by Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. Crysta is owned by Disney-Fox, Kroyer Films, Youngheart Productions and FAI Films Eloise is owned by Hilary Knight & Kay Thompson, Film Roman & Handmade Films Sanjay Patel is owned by Jim Dirschberger, Jay Howell & Andreas Trolf and Nickelodeon Lincoln Loud, Belle Thicc QT, Teri, Lily Loud, Lola Loud, Lana Loud, Lori Loud and Leni Loud are owned by Kyle Marshall, Michael Rubiner and Nickelodeon Jenny Wakeman (XJ-9) is owned by Rob Renzetti, Frederator Studios and Nickelodeon SpongeBob SquarePants, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene H. Krabs, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Karen Plankton and Sheldon J. Plankton are owned by United Plankton Pictures, Inc. and Nickelodeon Timothy "Timmy" Tiberius Turner, Wanda Venus Fairywinkle-Cosma and Cosmo Julius Cosma are owned by Billionfold, Inc., Frederator Studios and Nickelodeon Jimmy Neutron, Cindy Vortex, Carl Wheezer, Sheen Estevez and Libby Folfax are owned by John A. Davis and Nickelodeon Jazz Fenton, Danny Fenton, Jack Fenton and Maddie Fenton are owned by Billionfold, Inc. and Nickelodeon Tommy Pickles and Kimi Finster are owned by Klasky-Csupo and Nickelodeon Cricket, Bertha, Edward, Caleb, and Lady Amalthea are owned by Rankin-Bass Productions Odette is owned by New Line Cinema and Nest Entertainment Hoppity, Honey, Prince David and Princess Glory are owned by Fleischer Studios and Paramount Pictures Princess Daria is owned by Feature Films for Families and Swan Productions Pauline Ward, Arla Dean, Tom Thumb and his Mom & Dad, Fern Arable and Billie are owned by Paramount Pictures Anne-Marie is owned by United Artists, Sullivan Bluth Studios and Goldcrest Films Thumbelina is owned by Warner Bros. and Don Bluth Ireland Ltd. Jessica Rabbit is owned by The Walt Disney Company and Amblin Entertainment Princess Daphne and Dirk the Daring are owned by Dragonstone Software and Ubisoft Ranma Saotome is owned by Rumiko Takahashi Duke the Crow and Fritz the Cat are owned by Ralph Bakshi & Robert Crumb Katie Ka-Boom is owned by Warner Bros. and Amblin Entertainment Carly Witwicky, Spike Witwicky, Daniel Witwicky, Applejack, Pinkamena Diane Pie and Fluttershy are owned by Allspark, A Subsidary of Hasbro Mars is owned by Lauren Faust P.J. Sparkles is owned by Mattel Tanya Sloan is owned by Haim Saban, SCG Power Rangers, Power Rangers Productions, Ltd., Toei Company, Ltd. and Allspark, A Subsidary of Hasbro Inspector Gadget, Penny Gadget, Brain Gadget and Katella are owned by DHX Media Larke Tanner, Nikki Darling, Blake Summers and Bianca Dupree are owned by DHX Media and Access Syndication Sarah Whitney was owned by AOL, DHX Media and Horseland, LLC Princess Angelica is owned by DHX Media and Rare Sarah Spencer is owned by Michael E. Uslan, DHX Media and DR Movie The Groove Squad Cheerleader Members; Chrissy, Ping and Mackenzie are owned by DHX Media, One Explosion Studios, Nickelodeon and Universal Studios Home Entertainment Tess Darrett, Dan Darrett and Daisy Darrett are owned by Jean Chalopin, DHX Media and Fremantle The Animated Jeannie Nelson is owned by Hanna-Barbera, Screen Gems, Sony Pictures Television and ViacomCBS Blythe Baxter, Maxie Johnson, Carly Cooper, Simone Williams and Ashley Wooden are owned by DHX Media and Allspark, A Subsidiary of Hasbro Amanda Carey is owned by DHX Media, STV Central Ltd., and Calon Gwendolyn Stacy is owned by Marvel Comics Mario, Bowser, Bowser Junior, Pauline, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy and Princess Rosalina are owned by Nintendo Mia Fey is owned by CAPCOM Jeffy Jeffy is owned by Logan Thirtyacre Sailor Venus and Sailor Moon are owned by Naoko Takeuchi Serena, Flannery, Verity, May, Misty and Pikachu is owned by Nintendo and Game Freak Arsène Lupin III and Fujiko Mine are owned by the late Monkey Punch Clarisse is owned by Tokyo Movie Shinsha Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles "Tails" Prower are owned by SEGA and Sonic Team K.O. is owned by Ian-Jones Quartey and Cartoon Network Jake the Dog, Finn Mertens the Human, Princess Bubblegum and Breakfast Princess are owned by Pendleton Ward and Cartoon Network Stacy and her Boyfriend are owned by Matt Burnett & Ben Levin and Cartoon Network Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Lapis Lazuli and Peridot are owned by Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network Saanvi Patel and Chloe Park are owned by Daniel Chong and Cartoon Network Xochi Jalapeno is owned by Diego Molano and Cartoon Network Jen, Caitlin, Courtney, Zoey, Gwen, Dakota, Sam, Duncan, Mike and Trenton are owned by Jennifer Pertsch, Tom McGillis, Cake Entertainment, Fresh TV and Cartoon Network Ami Onuki is owned by Sam Register and Cartoon Network Sabrina Spellman, Archie Andrews, Madonna, Betty Cooper, Jughead Jones and Veronica Lodge are owned by Archie Comics Chloe Flan, Hilda Spellman and Zelda Spellman is owned by Archie Comics, Savage Studios, Hartbreak Films, DHX Media and Disney-ABC Home Entertainment and Television Distribution Betty Boop is owned by Fleischer Studios and King Features Syndicate, Inc. Shoma Tsuzuki is owned by B.B. Studio and Bandai Namco Entertainment Peter Dickinson, Princess Milisande and Danielle are owned by Rankin-Bass, ABC and Telepictures Corporation Francesca is owned by Sony Pictures Home Entertainment and Rankin-Bass Productions Anna Leonowens is owned by Warner Bros., Morgan Creek, Nest Entertainment, Rankin-Bass and Crest Animation Studios Zelia is owned by ???????? Emma is owned by ??????? Polly is owned by Warner Bros. and Nest Entertainment Princess Camille and Aimee Brightower are owned by TMS Entertainment Princess Yum Yum and Tack the Scarecrow are owned by Miramax Films Iris, Talia and Auriana are owned by David Michel & Jean-Louis Vandestoc Sam, Clover & Alex are owned by Vincent Chalvon-Demersay & David Michel Daffers is owned by Miramax Films, Hollywood Road Films and J&M Entertainment Agent Xero is owned by Chris Reccardi & Lynne Naylor and Nickelodeon Marinette Dupain-Cheng is owned by Thomas Astruc Marina is owned by DreamWorks Animation, Universal Cartoon Studios and Universal Pictures Princess Harmony, Karen, Cinderella, Fatah, Snow White, Sleeping Beauty and Aouda are owned by Rankin-Bass, DreamWorks Animation and Universal Pictures Priscilla Mullins and John Alden are owned by Rankin/Bass, Toei Animation, DreamWorks Animation and Universal Pictures Heat Miser was owned by Warner Bros. Television Animation (owners of the post-1973 Rankin/Bass animated special library) and Toronto-based Cuppa Coffee Studios Ben is owned by StudioCanal Satsuki, Mei, Kiki, Madame Gina and Lin are owned by Studio Ghibli Umi Matsuzaki is owned by Studio Ghibli and Toho Mary Smith is owned by Toho and Studio Ponoc Ponyo is owned by Studio Ghibli (Japan), The Walt Disney Company and The Kennedy/Marshall Company (U.S.) Sheyla belongs to Lycan Studios SAC and locofuria Poppi and Annabelle are owned by HaleyC7995 Tia Springs is owned by Niaarts459 Frankie Foster is owned by Craig McCracken and Cartoon Network Tulip is owned by John R. Dilworth, Stretch Films Inc. and Cartoon Network Patsy Walker, Nellie the Nurse, Sun Girl (Mary Mitchell), The Wasp, Margie, She-Hulk, Hedy from Hollywood, Mystique and Millie are owned by Marvel Comics Ann is owned by Hugh Harman Productions and Stokely Van Camp Rocko Rama and Heffer Wolfe are owned by Joe Murray and Nickelodeon Sophie Hatter is owned by Diana Wynne Jones Korra is owned by Michael Dante DiMartino & Bryan Konietzko and Nickelodeon Agent Kalaschnikov is owned by Jan Van Rijsselberge and Gaumont Animation Kimmy Mysner is owned by Genndy Tartakovsky, Bryan Andrews & Paul Rudish Yuki is owned by Funimation Entertainment Glorious Gal is owned by NBCUniversal Television Distribution Princess Gwenevere is owned by Robert Mandell Raggedy Ann is owned by Johnny Gruelle Nancy Drew is owned by Edward Stratemeyer Jeannie is owned by Sidney Sheldon of Sidney Sheldon Productions, Screen Gems and Sony Pictures Television Mazie is owned by Sony, Columbia Pictures and Sony Pictures Television Shelia Winthrop and Clarissa Saunders are owned by Sony and Columbia Pictures Bluehilda is owned by James Sugrue Princess Gwendolyn is owned by Jan Van Rijsselberge Urduja is owned by APT Entertainment, Seventoon and Imaginary Friends Princess Irene is owned by J&M Entertainment Princess Greta is owned by Melnitsa Animation Studio Murrue Ramius and Talia Gladys are owned by Yoshiyuki Tomino Christine "Chris" Anderson is owned by David Evans & Kris Zwicky, Victory Media Group, Constantin Medien AG and Flying Bark Productions Lum Invader is owned by Rumiko Takahashi Bobby Generic is owned by Howie Mandel Ann Takamaki and Morgana are owned by Atlus USA from DeviantArt: MikeJEddyNSGamer89 Category:My art STUFF